Love's Color
by Z is ZPBellani
Summary: "Apakah warna cinta itu?" ‖ Scorpius Malfoy akhirnya bertanya pada beberapa orang tentang warna cinta yang sesungguhnya.


Title : Love's Color

Author : ZPBellani

Fandom : Harry Potter

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship

Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs with Mrs. J. K. Rowling. This fanfiction belongs with ZPBellani.

Summary : _"Apakah warna cinta itu?"_ ‖ Scorpius Malfoy akhirnya bertanya pada beberapa orang tentang warna cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Warning : GAJE!

_What color is love?_

"_It starts out white and two people color it together." –Kai __the GazettE_

.

.

Scorpius sedang bertanya-tanya tentang suatu hal dan akhirnya, memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal tersebut ke papanya. "Pa, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan."

Pria berambut pirang yang tengah membaca sebuah buku tebal tentang pekerjaannya itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Ada apa, Scor?" Anaknya terlihat agak gugup atau mungkin segan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, membuat pria bernama Draco Malfoy itu semakin penasaran dengan pertanyaan yang ingin diajukan anaknya. "Ada apa, Scor?" tanyanya mengulang pertanyaannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Scorpius mengetuk-ketukkan jemari kanannya ke pahanya agak cepat menandakan kalau ia sedang gugup. "Hmm.. Menurut papa, cinta itu warnanya apa?"

"'Cinta'?" tanya Draco sebelum terkekeh, menyadari kalau anaknya yang sangat ia sayangi sudah tumbuh remaja. Ia tampak berpikir dan sesaat kemudian menjawab, "Mungkin abu-abu. Abu-abu karena terkadang kita memberikan cinta kepada orang yang tidak ingin kita berikan cinta sedangkan, orang yang ingin kita berikan cinta kita justru tidak mungkin kita berikan cinta."

Meskipun agak bingung dengan jawaban papanya, Scorpius enggan bertanya lebih lanjut karena melihat mata abu-abu papanya yang terlihat suram saat menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. 'Apa papa merasakan cinta abu-abu itu?'

.

***ZPBellani's FANFICTION***

.

Sepanjang perjalanan dalam kereta dari stasiun King Cross dari tengah-tengah kota London, anak semata wayang keluarga penyihir murni Malfoy itu terus menerus memikirkan siapa lagi orang yang bisa ia tanyai mengenai warna cinta yang sesungguhnya. Ia terlalu serius berpikir hingga, tidak menyadari ada dua orang yang memasuki kompartemennya sambil menikmati beberapa makanan ringan yang baru mereka beli dari penjual makananan keliling saat penjualnya menjajakan bahan dagangan keseisi kereta Hogwarts Express.

'Coba kutanyakan saja pada si..' Belum selesai Scorpius menyelesaikan kalimat yang ada di dalam benaknya, ia sudah mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya bingung. Orang yang ingin ia tanya sepertinya akan berdampak kurang baik untunya. 'Kira-kira siapa yang mungkin?' pikirnya.

"Hey, hey! Sebenarnya kau mikir apa, sih?"

Lamunan Scorpius buyar dan mata abu-abunya langsung terbelalak melihat dua orang yang entah sudah sejak kapan duduk di depannya. "Sejak kapan kalian berdua err.. disini?"

"Sejak kau terus berguman, 'Hm.. Em.. Hn..' dan hal-hal tak jelas lainnya," jawab salah satu dari mereka, James Potter. Ia menyenggol orang yang sedang memandangi pemandangan di luar kereta. "Ya 'kan, Al?"

Penyihir muda yang diketahui bernama Albus Severus Potter itu menoleh ke arah kakaknya. "Ya. Memang kau mikir apaan?"

"Well, aku hanya bertanya-tanya, kira-kira.." Scorpius diam sebentar. "Kira-kira cinta itu warnanya apa, ya?"

Potter bersaudara itu berpikir hingga..

"Cinta itu pasti berwarna merah muda!" jawab James semangat. "Merah muda seperti warna yang ada di hari Valentine."

Albus menggeleng tidak setuju. "Kurasa, cinta itu warnanya coklat seperti warna cokelat-cokelat yang diberikan ke orang yang kita sayanggi."

Pintu kompartemen tiba-tiba terbuka menampakkan seorang penyihir perempuan muda berambut merah terang. "Cinta itu berwarna-warni kayak pelangi," jawabnya. Ya, dia Lily Potter anak termuda dari pasangan Harry Potter-Ginny Weasley. Ia melanjutkan. "Warna-warni kayak warna rambut Teddy Lupin ketika berada di dekat Victoire."

"Anak kecil nggak usah ikutan," balas James sinis menanggapi ucapan adik perempuannya itu.

"Aku 'kan cuma jawab." Lily terlihat cemberut di depan kompartemen mereka.

"Jangan cemberut, Lily," ucap Albus mencoba membuat adiknya itu tidak cemberut. "Dia 'kan memang selalu seperti itu."

"Albus memang baik, tak seperti James." Lily tersenyum manis ke arah Albus sementara, James memutar matanya kesal. Ia baru teringat pada tujuannya ke tempat itu. "Oh, ya.. Apakah kalian melihat Hugo?"

"'Hugo'?" tanya Scorpius bingung. "Siapa?"

James memakan salah satu cokelat miliknya. "Itu, lho, adiknya Rose. Hugo Weasley itu juga sepupu kami," jawabnya sambil mengunyah cokelat.

Scorpius mengangguk mengerti. "Oh, Rosie punya adik," ucapnya pelan.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya James penuh arti karena sepertinya tadi ia mendengar _sesuatu_ yang bagus untuk dijadikan bahan ledekan baru.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa," jawab Scorpius agak panik.

.

***ZPBellani's FANFICTION***

.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu sejak ia menanyakan lalu mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya dari papanya dan tiga bersaudara Potter tetapi, Scorpius masih juga belum yakin mengenai warna cinta yang sesungguhnya. Pertanyaan itu muncul saat ia menemukan dan membaca salah satu buku tua, koleksi perpustakaan Hogwarts yang ia sendiri telah melupakan judulnya itu. Pada salah satu babnya, sang penulis –yang entah untuk tujuan apa- menanyakan warna cinta pada pembaca bukunya dan penulis itu sendiri tidak memberikan jawaban apapun pada pertanyaannya itu. Mungkin pertanyaan itu hanyalah sebuah selingan atau sebagai perbandingan, tetapi bagi pemuda Slytherin itu, sebaris kalimat itu terus ia pikirkan dan lama kelamaan membuatnya jadi penasaran. Ya, sebuah pertanyaan.. _"Apa kalian tahu, apakah warna dari cinta itu?_"

Tanpa disadari oleh Scorpius, kedua kakinya mulai berjalan, mengajaknya berjalan ke tempat dari semua ini bermula. Perpustakaan Hogwarts yang megah dengan ratusan buku yang dipelihara dengan baik di dalamnya. 'Mungkin aku akan menemukan suatu pertanyaan baru,' pikirnya bersemangat.

Penyihir tingkat tiga itu melihat berkeliling. Sangat sepi dan sepertinya sepasang matanya tidak menemukan siapapun di tempat itu, kecuali penjaga perpustakaan dan dirinya tentu saja. Ia merapatkan jaket dan syal hijau bergaris hitam yang ia pakai. Malam ini memang malam natal tidak heran kalau ia merasa kedinginan dan tidak melihat satu murid Hogwarts pun di tempat ini. Dingin karena salju sudah mulai turun perlahan sejak tadi sore. Tidak ada murid lain disini karena seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, sejak malam natal banyak murid Hogwarts –dari asrama apapun- pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk melewatkan hari natal bersama keluarga mereka.

Scorpius menghela nafas, ia memang menolak permintaan ibunya untuk pulang ke Malfoy Manor pada saat natal karena sempat terjadi perdebatan antara dia dan papanya minggu lalu tentang suatu masalah. 'Papa memang keras kepala,' batinnya agak kesal.

Ia melewati beberapa rak tinggi dan mengambil sebuah buku yang sampulnya sudah tidak kelihatan lagi karena tua. 'Ini pasti buku tua,' ucapnya dalam hati sambil duduk di salah satu kursi dan ia mulai membacanya.

"Wah! Sejak kapan kamu tertarik pelajaran Astronomi?"

Scorpius menghentikan bacaannya dan mengangkat wajah tampannya. "Sejak dulu. Kau tahu, namaku juga nama rasi bintang," ucapnya membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Orang di depan Scorpius tertawa pelan. "Iya, iya." Ia menaruh setumpuk buku di depan Scorpius. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Rose Weasley. Ya, dia anak tertua pasangan Ron Weasley-Hermione Granger.

"Duduk saja," jawab Scorpius kembali fokus ke buku yang ia baca sementara, Rose sudah duduk dan mulai membaca.

Mereka berdua terdiam, jatuh ke dalam dunia yang ditawarkan oleh buku-buku yang mereka baca.

Scorpius melirik Rose yang sedang membaca sebuah buku besar berjudul Sejarah Penyihir Jilid I dengan halaman yang menurut seeker Slytherin itu berjumlah lebih dari empat ratus lima puluh halaman. Ia mengeryit. 'Aa.. Itu 'kan buku membosankan yang ada di rumah kakek~' pikirnya.

"Kamu tertarik? Mau nyoba baca, Scor?" tanya Rose menyadari kalau sejak tadi temannya itu terus mengamati buku yang ia baca.

Scorpius menggeleng dengan tertawa garing. "Hahaha.. Nggak usah."

Dan mereka berdua kembali terdiam untuk waktu yang lama.

"Rose," panggil Scorpius ketika ia selesai membaca buku astronomi yang tadi dia pilih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rose yang sudah menyelesaikan tiga buku tebal dari lima buku sangat tebal yang ia pilih.

"Well.." Scorpius menggaruk gugup lehernya. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Mata Rose menatap Scorpius penuh minat. "Tak perlu gugup seperti itu. Kamu mau bertanya tentang apa?"

"Menurutmu, cinta itu warnanya apa?"

Rose tertawa sambil menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. "Jadi.."

"Sudah jawab saja, Rosie," ujar Scorpius cepat.

"Oke, baiklah. Biar 'ku pikirkan dulu," ucap Rose lalu berpikir. Ia merapatkan syal merah-kuning yang meliliti leher putihnya lalu, tersenyum. "Cinta itu.." Ia melempar pandangan ke arah lain dengan wajah agak memerah. "..pasti tidak diketahui warnanya karena warnanya dapat berubah-ubah sesuai dengan mood yang dialami orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Terkadang warna yang hangat tetapi, kadang juga warna yang gelap saat orang yang merasakannya sedang patah hati."

Scorpius terbengong-bengong mendengar jawaban Rose. 'Bagaimana ia bisa menjawabnya dengan sangat.. err.. lengkap seperti ia sudah merasakannya? Dan kenapa wajahnya juga jadi semerah itu hanya dengan menjawabnya, sih?'

Rose menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang mewarnai wajahnya. "Apa, sih? Ngeliatnya biasa aja, dong," ucapnya.

"Wajahmu memerah tuh," sindir Scorpius setengah tertawa.

Rose cemberut dan menggetukkan buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya ke kepala Scorpius. "Diam," ucapnya campuran antara kesal dan malu sementara, orang yang ia getuk tadi meringis kesakitan di tempat duduknya. "Menurutmu sendiri, cinta itu warnanya apa?"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Menurutmu sendiri, cinta itu warnanya apa?"

Scorpius menatap langit-langit perpustakaan yang juga disihir seperti keadaan di luar kastil sekolahnya, butiran-butiran salju yang menuruni langit malam. "Bagiku, cinta itu berwarna bening.." Wajahnya yang pucat mulai bersemu merah.

'Bening?' ucap Rose bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Bening karena terkadang tidak menyadari kalau cinta itu datang dan telah ada depannya," ucap Scorpius sambil menatap Rose tepat di matanya. Dan wajah Rose yang sudah memerah kini bertambah merah karena mendengarnya.

.

.

Sementara itu dibalik rak-rak buku lainnya, James Potter tertawa geli. "Benar 'kan kataku kemarin? Mereka berdua memang sedang menjalin hubungan," ucapnya pada Albus yang mengangguk setuju.

"Ya. Mereka berdua," ujar Albus ikut tertawa.

Sepertinya akan ada suatu gossip yang beredar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah Hogwarts.

.

.

.

_the_end_

.

Semoga fanfiction yang telah kubuat ini tidak terlalu buruk. ^-^

Aku mendapatkan ide ini ketika melihat-lihat pertanyaan yang sempat diajukan salah satu media kepada band the GazettE dan pertanyaannya adalah.. "_What color is love?_"

Akhir kata, menurutmu.. _What color is love?_


End file.
